


First Impressions | Zen/Reader

by shyangel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyangel/pseuds/shyangel
Summary: Zen messages the RFA chat at 1am with some painful news. You do your best to help... which just so happens to involve finally meeting him for the first time.





	First Impressions | Zen/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> okok so i've just started playing mystic messenger, i'm up to day 7 (Zen's route), and the past day has been Zen dealing with his injury... i wasn't totally satisfied with the game's options and just wanted to help him and make sure he wasn't alone, so i wrote this!

**[1:01 AM] ZEN:** I’m so sorry for disappointing you.

**ZEN:** It’s late

**ZEN:** so I’ll have to call 911 and get an ambulance.

**ZEN:** This is really nerve wrecking

**ZEN:** but I’ll be fine…

**ZEN:** Don’t worry too much, alright?

**[1:02 AM] Y/N:** Zen, you haven’t disappointed me at all. The only thing I care about right now is making sure that you’re okay.

**Y/N:** It’s so late… would you like me to drive you to the hospital? 

**[1:02 AM] ZEN:** No, I could never ask that of you…

**ZEN:** like you said, it’s late…

**[1:03 AM] Y/N:** Really, I don’t mind… I want to help.

**Y/N:** Besides, it’ll save you the worry of ambulance costs. And at least you’ll have someone to keep you company in the waiting room…

**Y/N:** You shouldn’t have to be in pain AND alone.

**[1:04 AM] ZEN:** You’d really do that for me? ;;

**[1:04 AM] Y/N:** Of course…

**Y/N:** If you text me your address, I’ll be there as soon as I can.

**[1:05 AM] ZEN:** Okay…

**ZEN:** I hope you won’t think badly of me. This is our first meeting, after all…

**ZEN:** I’d always pictured it being a little more… romantic~

**[1:06 AM] Y/N:** Don’t worry about that right now… I could never think badly of you, lovely Zen~

**Y/N:** I just want to help however I can…

**[1:06 AM] ZEN:** You’re such a cutie~

**ZEN:** And so kind...

**ZEN:** Finally seeing your beauty in person might be enough to heal me, haha

**[1:07 AM] Y/N:** Don’t get too excited… it’s so late, I’m not exactly looking my best, haha…

**[1:08 AM] ZEN:** Don’t put yourself down, princess…

**ZEN:** I’m positive you’d look beautiful at any time of day~

**[1:09 AM] Y/N:** You’re making me blush~

**Y/N:** I’ll be there soon… elevate your ankle and ice it until I arrive, okay?

**Y/N:** Sit tight, I’ll see you soon x

**[1:10 AM] ZEN:** I can’t wait ;)

* * *

The air was crisp and cold on your face as you stepped out of the apartment that, even after almost six days, was still unnervingly unfamiliar. Your hands were shaking, the screen light of the phone they held bouncing into the expanse of darkness. You squinted against its glare, gripping your car keys tightly in your free hand as you fumbled with the lock.

Slipping behind the driver’s seat, you were quick to switch on the ignition and hold your hands before the heater, letting the warm air fan over them until your numb fingers had regained any degree of sensation. Releasing a nervous breath, you glanced down at your phone, the address Zen had sent you already punched in to your GPS.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t scared to meet him. The two of you got along like two peas in a pod over IM, but who was to say that same chemistry would translate to the real world? Besides, Zen hardly even knew what you looked like - it was practically impossible to see your face in the tiny, square avatar that appeared alongside your messages.

What if you weren’t up to his standards?

What if, the moment he saw you, you were forced to watch the excited light fade from his eyes? Hear the disappointment in his voice as he reluctantly allowed himself a few hours of your company?

What if he sent you away outright?

You were quick to banish the thoughts - Zen wasn’t like that. The man may be built like a god, but he himself had disclosed that looks were far from everything, especially in the context of his own relationships. He might have appreciated his own appearance, but you’d never once seen him force any kind of bodily expectation on another, even jokingly.

Such thoughts offered you a slight semblance of comfort as you pulled from the curb, flipping on your headlights and forcing your attention to the stretching tarmac, and the white lines smeared atop its surface. The occasionally flickering street lights bounced off the yellow road signs, affronting your tired eyes with their harsh fluorescence as you traversed the unfamiliar roads.

_ The destination is on your left. _

The clicking of your indicator disappeared when you parked, and you closed your eyes, leaning your forehead against the rim of the steering wheel as you took a deep breath. You’d be fine. You were here to help - that’s all there was to this. You’d give him a ride, sit with him in the ER, drive him home, and continue living your life the same way you had ever since you’d found that odd messaging app on your phone.

You licked your lips nervously, stepping out of the vehicle and fidgeting with the drawstrings of your hoodie. One thing was for certain; you weren’t dressed to impress. You’d always hoped to look at least a touch more put together for yours and Zen's first meeting, but your urgency, paired with the late hour, had rendered your looks a second priority. So, you had settled for a grey hoodie that was a few sizes too big, a pair of black sweats, and the boots you’d tugged on only because they were the closest footwear to your front door. Your face was free of make-up, your freshly washed hair still slightly damp. You felt far from beautiful.

_ Knock knock. _

No response.

_ Knock. _

“Zen? It’s Y/N.”

“Y/N?”

Zen’s voice held a shadow of disbelief, muffled though it was by the door between you.

“It’s open,” he said. You took another deep breath as your fingers closed over the door handle. It twisted easily under your grasp, and as the door swung open, you were met with the sight of Zen stretched out on the couch, a swollen leg resting atop a pile of pillows. He was looking away from you, eyes glazed with pain and focussed on the roof.

Even with his features curled in discomfort, he was the most beautiful person you’d ever had the pleasure of bearing witness to.

You immediately felt inadequate in comparison to his statuesque frame as you nervously stepped inside, the door falling shut behind you. Zen glanced up, and immediately, his eyes seemed to glow with adoration.

“Y/N… could it really be you? Perhaps my injury was worse than I feared… I must’ve died and gone to heaven, because you're definitely an angel,” he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. You flushed, ducking your head abashedly.

“How are you feeling?” you asked gently, stepping closer and hesitantly stooping to reach his height as he laid back on the couch.

“Much better now that you’re here with me,” he said with a wink. Up close you could see just how pale he was; an unnatural pallor brought on by a pain he was clearly struggling to repress. You allowed a tiny chuckle.

“I see you’re as much of a flirt in real life as you are online,” you teased, and he grinned.

“Mm, and I see you’re just as cute and kind as you always came across,” he countered. “See, I knew Jaehee had no reason to be suspicious of you…”

Zen shifted his position, wincing as the movement jostled his leg. Your brow furrowed in worry.

“Can you walk at all?”

Zen frowned. “A little…” he said.

“Okay… well, my car is just outside. Let’s focus on getting you there, yeah?”

He nodded, pushing himself upright and carefully lowering his legs to the floor. You let him sling an arm over your shoulder, and you helped him stand before taking a few tentative steps forward. Zen gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut with every grating step. You could barely feel his touch, and it only took you a moment to realise he wasn’t letting you support him.

“You can lean on me a little more, you know,” you told him. “I’m stronger than I look.”

Zen chuckled. “I’m sure you are,” he allowed, relenting a fraction more of his weight onto your willing frame. Knowing that this was probably the most you could hope for, you helped him slowly amble to your car, settling him in the passenger seat before you slid back behind the wheel.

The drive to the hospital was fairly quiet, though you could feel Zen’s eyes glued to your every move. You shifted self-consciously beneath his gaze, sparing a glance over at him. He continued to stare at you, though you could’ve sworn his ears turned a little red when you threw him a soft smile.

“I’m sorry for dragging you out so late,” he said, and you shook your head.

“No, you don’t need to apologise. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to,” you told him firmly. 

“Your voice sounds even more melodic in person,” he told you, a wry smile creeping over his face. You couldn’t restrain the smile his words ignited.

“Well, you were right when you said your selfies don’t serve you justice,” you shyly replied. Zen’s smile widened to a cocky grin.

“Of course. I’d never understate my own handsomeness,” he said, winking at you again. You rolled your eyes fondly.

“Really, Y/N,” he continued, his tone turning solemn. “Thank you for this. I’m sorry that this is how we had to meet for the first time, but… I _am_ glad to finally have met you.”

His hand moved to rest on your knee, his touch warm and soft even over your clothes. Despite your flaming cheeks, you took one hand off the wheel to rest over his own. His skin was smooth under yours, and like a moment out of a cheesy movie, you felt goosebumps ripple across your skin at the electricity of his body on yours, even in such an innocent scenario.

Zen squeezed your fingers, and although his grip eventually fell from your hand, you knew that his grip on your heart wouldn't loosen any time soon.

* * *

“Ugh.”

The cast on his leg was bulky, and Zen muttered to himself in irritation as he walked into his living room, supported by his crutches. You walked next to him, hovering in concern and more than willing to offer a hand, should he require it.

Three hours - that was how long the two of you had been cooped up in the waiting room, save for the few brief minutes the doctors had taken to perform x-rays. Needless to say, you were half asleep by the time you stumbled into Zen’s home.

He was half-high on painkillers, and had spent a majority of the trip home insistently informing you of your beauty, your kindness, and of how much he admired you. Each compliment had furthered your descent into a blushing, flustered mess, but you’d have been lying if you’d said you hadn’t enjoyed it.

The medication was finally wearing off as Zen got into bed, pulling up the covers and collapsing against his pillow with heavy eyelids and a heavier heart. The doctors had insisted that he spend two weeks in the cast - Zen’s rehearsal was in only four days. There was absolutely no way that he could secure the role he had been so ecstatic about, not while he was in this state. 

“I suppose I’ll have to call the director tomorrow,” Zen murmured, voice so unbearably downtrodden that you wished for nothing more than to wrap him up in a tight hug and somehow make everything better. But that would be inappropriate, and as much as you longed to, there was no way you could lessen the severity of his injury, nor could you promise him another opportunity quite like the one he was forced to forsake.

“I’m sorry,” you sighed, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Zen shook his head, his hand reaching to find yours. His fingers threaded through your own, his thumb rubbing slow circles on your skin. He seemed to relax, melting into the bliss that accompanied the newfound contact.

“I’m disappointed. No, I’m devastated, but… having you here has made this a hundred times easier. I can’t imagine how I would’ve felt if I had to face this alone…” Zen trailed off, his sentence ending in a heavy sigh that tugged on your heartstrings. You squeezed his hand lightly, and the action brought a minuscule smile to his face. “Thank you."

“I’m just glad I could help, but… I’m so sorry that you’re going through this. I know how much this opportunity meant to you. I wish there were something I could do,” you said helplessly. Zen raised your hand to his lips, grazing a kiss over your knuckles.

“Being here is more than enough,” he promised, his eyes finding yours in the darkness. You smiled, though your expression collapsed into a tired sigh as you pulled your hand away from his.

“I should let you rest,” you mumbled. “It’s late, and you need to sleep.”

Zen shook his head. “Nooo, Y/N… please, won’t you stay? You’re right, it _ is _late, and I can see how tired you are. You shouldn’t be driving like this. Stay the night,” he offered, his tone half pleading. You hesitated, but the sincere concern in his eyes had you nodding despite yourself.

“Alright… I’ll find some blankets for the couch,” you said decisively. Zen’s face fell.

“If that’s what makes you comfortable… but there’s plenty of room for both of us in here.” He nodded to the empty side of his bed. “And it’s _ very _ comfortable,” he prompted. 

You had half a mind to refuse him, but the thought of sleeping on an actual mattress, with an actual pillow, all with the toasty warmth of Zen’s body next to your own… you’d be a fool to say no.

“Okay,” you allowed, and Zen’s expression immediately lit up. He patted the mattress eagerly, expression pleased as you curled up beneath the covers next to him. Zen shifted closer to you; you could feel the heat radiating off his skin, smell his soap on his skin, mingled with the lingering remnants of hospital antiseptic. 

The two of you stared at each other, sharing a silent conversation under the soothing cloak of darkness. Zen slowly raised his hand, brushing your hair from your eyes before his hand found yours once more.

And so, with your fingers interlocked in his own, you finally succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! feedback means the absolute world to me


End file.
